


How Much Indencency Can One Poor General Take?

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, collarbone kink, hux is wound tighter than a watchspring, the first order has odd ideas of propriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux has every intention of interrupting Ren's training and scolding him for missing yet another briefing, but finds himself somewhat distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [saltandlimes ](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)has infected me with her [collarbone kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8539708/chapters/19578253). This started out as [a simple ask](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/post/153782254111/i-was-thinking-about-the-collarbone-kink-this), but my brain wouldn't let it lie.

Troopers scattered out of his way faster than usual as Hux stormed through the corridors of the Finalizer. He didn’t notice, too intent on reaching his goal: the training simulator Ren had appropriated in lieu of attending the briefing Hux had placed on his schedule weeks ago.

His codes overrode the lock Ren had placed on the door. Co-commander or no, there was no part of this ship to which Ren could deny him access. Striding through the door, fists clenched at his sides, Hux came to a halt so suddenly his boots skidded across the floor, the scathing harangue he’d been rehearsing deserting him at the sight of the master of the Knights of Ren. 

The shirt Kylo wore would have skirted the edges of decency no matter what. It had no collar, and the neckline rested just above the suprasternal notch, barely covering the depression where his clavicles met. To compound the matter, the thin cloth from which it was made clung to a torso dripping with sweat, made almost translucent as it hugged every hard line of his body. His collarbones stood out in stark relief, fabric weighted down as sweat trickled down his skin and pooled in the depressions on either side of his neck.

Equally aghast and entranced, Hux watched as Ren spun, lightsaber crackling as it cut through the air, red flashes of light emphasizing his torso. The man had no decency, Hux thought. No shame. Even in a locked room, to think he’d expose himself like this. Would he walk through the corridors back to his quarters in such a scandalous condition? He would, Hux decided, blood pounding in his ears as he pictured it, heads turning to watch his progress then snapping forward again, shame washing through the ranks. Such depravity, bred into him during his years in the Republic. He’d have to learn. Hux should take it upon himself to school him. 

As Ren executed another flawless series of forms, chest heaving, Hux found himself gasping for breath in tandem. The force of his movements pulled the fabric of his shirt away from his body and when he came to rest again, head bowed, the neckline fell just to the side and Hux caught a glimpse of bared skin stretched taut over bone. Blood pounding, Hux took one step back, then another, trying to will away the sudden tightness of his trousers. He’d confront Ren about his behavior later, he decided, once he was decently dressed, dizzy at thought of facing him now. Surely he’d sense Hux’s distress, his own immoral fascination with the sight before him, if Hux attempted to school him at this time.

Wheeling, he fled, the corridors a blur as he hurried to his own quarters, concentrating with all his might on presenting a calm façade, nodding at the salutes he received as he passed, hands clenched tight at his sides. By the time he reached his quarters he’d drawn blood on his palms even through the leather, the pain minor in comparison to the throbbing in his groan. When the door sealed behind him he sagged against it, digging the heel of his hand into his aching crotch.

“Control yourself, Hux,” he hissed to himself, taking deep ragged breaths. He would not let his base perversions interfere with his duties. He was a general of the First Order. He would maintain order and decency on his ship. Ren’s deviance would not distract him. Even as he repeated this to himself, his hoarse mutters grew ragged as he continued to grind up into his hand, coming with a cry of mingled pleasure and shame as his legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor.

Panting and swearing, he leaned against the wall, cool durasteel refreshing against his flushed cheek as his spendings soaked into his undergarments. Training videos, he decided when thought returned to him. The videos from the junior academy decency courses. He’d requisition copies and order Ren to watch them. This couldn’t continue. He had a ship to run, and he couldn’t have Ren disrupting his ordered calm. He’d order them immediately. As soon as he could force himself up off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
